The initial goal of the project was to optimize the recruitment of blood donors into a local bone marrow donor registry in a cost effective fashion with a minimal impact upon other blood center programs. As is outlined in our recent manuscript, we have succeeded in developing a system which recruits 200 to 400 donors per month. There are four goals for the renewal. The first is to expand the recruitment process to other venues such as mobile campaigns and smaller collaborating blood centers, thus allowing us to ascertain whether the recruitment methods used in our main blood center are applicable to other sites. Second, we will study whether participation in the bone marrow program has an impact upon participation in other blood center programs such as blood and platelet donation. Thirdly, we will monitor the need to replace donors who drop out because of age, medical problems, or lack of interest, thus allowing us to determine the necessary steady state recruitment rate. Finally, and most importantly, we will endeavor to assist other blood centers in building their own bone marrow donor programs.